Opkomende Donder: Hoofdstuk 17 (Engelpoot)
Engelpoot voelde twee poten in haar maag porren. ‘Wat?’ mauwde ze half slapend. Het was haar mentor Sparrentak. ‘Opstaan jullie twee!’ Engelpoot geeuwde. Ze was net lekker aan het slapen! Nog steeds half slapend stond ze op en rekte zich uit. Ze schudde haar vacht door elkaar zodat ze iets wakkerder leek. Ze trippelde naar Heemstvleugel toe. ‘En wat gaan we vandaag doen?’ vroeg ze opgewonden. ‘We gaan beginnen met een grenspatrouille, daarna zullen we wel verder zien.’ Engelpoot zuchtte. Grenspatrouilles zijn oersaai! Maar net toen ze alle vier uit het kamp wilde trippelden stopte Varenschaduw hen. ‘Wacht! Waar gaan jullie naartoe? Ik wilde net patrouilles gaan opstellen!’ ‘Ohh, wij wilden net een grenspatrouille gaan doen,’ mauwde Heemstvleugel. Varenschaduw schudde haar kop. ‘Nee, Sparrentak en Engelpoot gaan samen met Beukpoot en Ravenhart jagen.’ Daarna wendde ze zich tot Heemstvleugel en Duivelpoot. ‘En jullie gaan samen met Nachtpoot en Wezelklauw op grenspatrouille.’ Ze knikten alle vier. ‘Oké.’ Engelpoots gezicht klaarde op. Jachtpatrouilles! Die zijn nou nog eens leuk! Yes! Duivelpoot keek haar jaloers aan. ‘Gemeen dit,’ mompelde hij. Een grijns verscheen rond Engelpoots mond. Dat verdient ie! Ze volgde haar mentor naar Beukpoot en Ravenhart. Die stonden al klaar om te gaan. Beukpoot kwam blij op haar afgetrippeld. ‘En heb je er zin in?’ Engelpoot knikte. ‘Ja zeker! Ik vind jagen het leukste om te doen!’ Beukpoots ogen schitterde. ‘Ik ook! Ik vind het heerlijk om één met de natuur te zijn en ...’ Ravenhart onderbrak zijn leerling. ‘Jaja, laat dat allemaal maar eens zien! We gaan.’ Beukpoot knikte en liep daarna achter zijn mentor aan. Engelpoot proefde de heerlijke geur van het sparrenbos. Haar neus vulde zich met allemaal verschillende geuren. Ravenhart kwam naast haar trippelen. ‘Volgens mij heeft Beukpoot een oogje op je,’ fluisterde hij zachtjes in haar oor. Engelpoot keek hem verbaasd aan. ‘Vast niet, we kennen elkaar nauwelijks en ik ben nog maar net in het kamp!’ ‘Nou, dan heb je zijn hart snel veroverd, want hij praat voortdurend over jou,’ grinnikte Beukpoots mentor. Engelpoot keek naar de donkerbruine leerling. Als ze heel eerlijk was, dan voelde ze eigenlijk helemaal niks voor hem. Ze kon hem toch geen valse hoop geven? Ze trippelde naar hem toe. ‘Hé Beukpoot, ik moet even met je praten.’ De SchaduwClanleerling draaide zijn kop naar haar toe. Hij trippelde blij op haar af, maar voordat hij kon vragen wat er was stelde Sparrentak voor: ‘Zullen we in paren jagen? Wat dachten jullie van Ravenhart en ik versus jullie twee?’ Ravenhart grijnsde. ‘Dat lijkt me leuk, wie de meeste prooi vangt of wie het eerste vier prooi heeft gevangen?’ Beukpoot keek bedenkelijk. ‘Wat zullen we doen?’ vroeg hij aan Engelpoot. Ze voelde dat ze warm werd onder haar vacht. ‘Ehh, kies jij maar!’ mauwde ze vlug. ‘Wie de meeste prooi vangt,’ besloot Beukpoot. Daarna fluisterde hij in Engelpoots oor: ‘Dan zijn we lekker lang bij elkaar.’ Engelpoots ogen werden groot. Ieuw! Sparrentak knikte. ‘Prima, we beginnen … Nu!’ Hij en Ravenhart sprintten weg. Engelpoot keek de twee krijgers bedroefd aan. Laat mij niet alleen! Niet met deze aanbidder! Beukpoot porde Engelpoot. ‘Kom op!’ Snel rende ze achter Beukpoot aan. Beukpoot en zij rende zij aan zij. Ze schoof een beetje naar links zodat hun vachten elkaar niet meer aanraakte. Beukpoot kwam verbaasd tot stilstand. ‘Is er wat?’ vroeg hij. Engelpoot keek in zijn bedroefde, bruine ogen. ‘Ravenhart vertelde me dat je mij leuk vindt. Is dat waar?’ Beukpoot schuifelde verlegen iets dichter naar haar toe. ‘Ja,’ bloosde hij. Engelpoot kromp ineen. ‘Voel je ook wat voor mij?’ Engelpoot wilde niet antwoord geven op die vraag, maar ze wist dat ze moest. Ze boog bedroeft haar kop. ‘Nee, het spijt me.’ Beukpoot keek haar aan met glazige ogen. Ze durfde hem niet meer aan te kijken. Toen klaarde hij op. Verrast keek ze naar hem''. Gelukkig vat hij het goed op!'' ‘Ik snap het,’ mauwde de kater. Gelukkig. Het leek wel of alles in Engelpoot weer begon te relaxen. ‘Je bent gewoon nog jong. Als we ouder zijn zullen we partners zijn!’ Alle haren van Engelpoots vacht kwamen rechtovereind. Die stomme haarbal van een kat wilde gewoon niet luisteren! ‘Nee! Ik wíl en ik zál nooit partners met jou worden! Snap je dan niet dat ik niks voor je voel?’ Beukpoot keek haar gekwetst aan. Meteen stonden zijn ogen weer op boos. ‘Die stomme Ravenhart! Hij had het je nooit moeten vertellen! Dan was alles anders geweest!’ Boos stormde de jonge leerling weg. Nee, nee, nee! Engelpoot voelde de drang om achter hem aan te gaan, maar ze besloot toch maar te gaan jagen. Voor heel even leek ze alles te vergeten. Eventjes haar gedachten over Beukpoot weg en over haar vader en broer. Alles was rustig. Toen opeens drong de geur van muis haar neus binnen. Ze keek om zich heen of ze het kleine beestje kon spotten. Het beestje zat verscholen tussen de struiken. Achter de struik stond een grote boom. Ik moet ervoor zorgen dat hij niet onder de wortels van die boom kan schuilen! Met een grote cirkel sloop ze om de muis heen. Ze liet zich bijna plat tegen de grond aan vallen. Heel voorzichtig sloop ze naar de muis toe. Ze keek van achter de boom toe hoe de muis op iets aan het knabbelen was. Mooi! Hij heeft niets door! Ze maakte zich klaar voor de sprong. Ze sprong over de boomstronk heen en mepte met haar poot vliegensvlug de muis dood. Hebbes! Snel begroef ze het beestje. Op naar de volgende! En weer had ze prooi gevonden. Deze keer was het een eekhoorn. Het beestje zat in een boom en Engelpoot was verscholen in de struik eronder. De eekhoorn keek om zich heen. Nog heel even wachten! En toen het roodbruine beestje net weg wilde trippelen, pakte ze haar kans. Ze zette zich krachtig af en belandde net onder de eekhoorn. Snel klom ze achter de vluchtende eekhoorn aan. Ze strekte haar poot uit en schraapte het beestje naar beneden. Ze doodde het vlug met een doodsbeet. Daar gooide ze het in de lucht en sprong ze er achteraan om het te vangen. Yes! Alweer was ze bezig om iets op te speuren. Ik moet natuurlijk wel winnen! Ze hoopte dat Beukpoot was bijgedraaid en nu ook gewoon weer aan het jagen was, want dan maakten ze een kans! Ze snuffelde overal rond, maar ze kon niets vinden. Na een tijdje gaf ze het op''. Ik denk dat dit wel genoeg is.'' Ze pakte haar eekhoorn, die ze vergeten was te begraven, weer op en trippelde naar de plek waar ze haar muis had begraven. Toen ze bij de begraafplek aankwam, was er iets gegraven. Ze rende naar de kuil toe. Iemand heeft mijn muis gestolen! Ze gromde. Snel rende ze terug naar het kamp. Ze bekeek haar eekhoorn. Er zat bijna geen enkel stukje vlees aan het beestje! Mijn muis was veel molliger en daar zat veel vlees aan! Ik kan toch niet met dit scharminkel ding aankomen? Bedroefd trippelde ze verder. Toen ze bij het kamp aankwam keken veel katten haar boos aan. Wat heb ik nou weer misdaan? Gaat dit over mijn eekhoorn? Ze ving een glimp op van haar mentor. Snel gooide ze haar eekhoorn op de hoop prooi en trippelde naar Sparrentak toe. ‘Waarom kijkt iedereen zo boos naar mij?’ vroeg ze aan hem. Geïrriteerd zwiepte Sparrentak met zijn staart. ‘Wat denk je?’ mauwde hij boos. ‘Komt het omdat ik zo’n dunne eekhoorn heb gevangen?’ Sparrentak schudde met zijn kop. ‘Nee, het komt doordat je Beukpoot hebt afgewezen! Waarom doe je zoiets? Weet je niet hoe geliefd Beukpoot is in de Clan?’ Engelpoots nekharen kwamen rechtovereind. ‘Nee! Dat weet ik niet! Ik ben ook nog niet zo lang in de Clan, hè? Misschien had je eerst daarover na moeten denken!’ Sparrentak behield zijn kalmte. ‘Dat is waar,’ gaf hij toe, ‘maar iedereen zegt nu dat ik jou niet goed opleidt en dat het mijn schuld is!’ Ze hoorde een moederkat wat zeggen. ‘Tss, ze kan niet eens haar kalmte bewaren! Hebben we dat wel nodig in de Clan? Zo’n heethoofd als haar? Misschien is het maar goed dat zij en Beukpoot geen toekomstige partners zijn.’ Engelpoot draaide zich woedend om, maar Sparrentak hield haar tegen voordat ze iets kon zeggen. Ze zag Lijsterbloem knikken. ‘Inderdaad, en zag je wat ze had gevangen? Daar hebben we niks aan! Neem haar broer dan, die kwam tenminste met een dikke, vette muis aanwandelen!’ Wat? Maar hij ging op grenspatrouille! ‘Ja precies, en hij was ook nog eens op grenspatrouille! Dat noem ik pas een krijger.’ Engelpoot trippelde naar de prooihoop. Ze zag de muis liggen''. Dat is mijn muis! Duivelpoot heeft hem gepikt! Maar waarom? Wat heb ik hem misdaan? Weet hij dat ik hem bespioneerde?'' Ze hoorde Zwartvleugel wat zeggen. ‘Nou zeg, Engelpoot is pas net in Clan! Tenslotte is het jouw zoon die haar traint, Lijsterbloem, dus wie moet je nou de schuld geven?’ Engelpoot keek haar dankbaar aan. Gelukkig wisten de moederkatten niet dat ze aan het meeluisteren was.'' Er is tenminste nog iemand die me mag in deze Clan! '' Ze pakte een muis van de hoop met prooi en trippelde naar de ingang van het leerlingenhol. ‘Nee toch! Hoe durft ze een prooi te pakken! Schandalig!’ mauwde Lijsterbloem of Wolkvacht, Engelpoot wist niet welke van de twee het was. Bedroefd staarde ze naar de muis. Niemand mag mij hier. Ze durfde niet meer te eten, bang voor wat de moederkatten zouden zeggen. Wat een rotkatten zeg! Eigenlijk zou ik wel moeten eten, gewoon om te zorgen dat ze me nog meer haten en dat ze zich aan mij gaan irriteren! Sparrentak trippelde naar haar toe. ‘Ik neem je vanavond mee voor nachttraining! Dan kun je nog wat goeds vangen.’ Engelpoots vacht prikkelde van irritatie. Hoe durft hij! Ze had veel zin om hem eens een goede mep te verkopen, maar als ze dat zou doen, zouden dingen nog veel erger voor haar worden. Boos trippelde ze naar haar nest en krulde zich om. Haar muis lag nog onaangeraakt voor de ingang. Ik kan er maar beter voor zorgen dat ik uitgerust ben voor vanavond! Dan kan ik tenminste laten zien wat ik waard ben! En weer begonnen de moederkatten te babbelen. ‘En ook nog eens haar prooi zo laten liggen! Wat een onbeschofte troela! Ze mag allang blij zijn dat wij haar in onze Clan hebben opgenomen!’ Engelpoot stond bijna op het punt om die moederkatten aan te vallen. Wat een stelletje kraaien zeg! ‘Ja, en dan ook nog lui in haar nest gaan liggen. Duivelpoot is tenminste actief!’ Ja, Duivelpoot is geweldig en Duivelpoot is dit en Duivelpoot is dat. Hou je mond over mijn broer! Jullie zouden eens moeten weten hoe kwaadaardig hij eigenlijk is! ''Ze merkte echt dat ze op het randje stond om te ontploffen. Ze deed haar uiterste best om haar kalmte te bewaren. ''Rustig blijven! Gelukkig hoefde ze niet langer het gesprek aan te horen en viel ze al snel in slaap. Ze werd wakker gemaakt toen het al avond was. Sparrentak zat haar zachtjes te porren. ‘Ik kom eraan,’ fluisterde ze. ‘Maak ook meteen je broer wakker.’ Engelpoot gaf een klein knikje. Daarna stond ze op en rekte zich uit. Ze zag haar duivelse broer naast haar liggen. Waarom zou ik hem wakker maken? Heeft hij ooit wel iets goeds gedaan voor mij? Nee, behalve dingen stelen en zeggen dat hij ze heeft gevangen! Gelukkig lijken we qua uiterlijk niet op elkaar, dus hoef ik ook niet meer te doen alsof ik familie van hem ben. Zonder Duivelpoot wakker te maken trippelde ze het hol uit. Heemstvleugel en Sparrentak zaten al op haar te wachten. ‘En komt Duivelpoot er al bijna aan?’ vroeg Heemstvleugel, Duivelpoots mentor. ‘Ik heb hem wakker gemaakt, maar ik kreeg nou niet echt duidelijk antwoord,’ loog ze. Na een tijdje raakte Heemstvleugel geïrriteerd en trippelde zelf het leerlingenhol binnen. Nog geen seconde later sleurde hij woest Duivelpoot eruit. ‘Wat is er nou?’ mauwde Duivelpoot fel. ‘Ssst!’ siste Sparrentak, ‘Sommige katten zijn nog aan het slapen!’ Heemstvleugel wendde zich woest naar zijn leerling. ‘Waarom duurde het zolang? Engelpoot had je twee zonsopgangen geleden al wakker gemaakt!’ Duivelpoot keek verontwaardigd naar zijn mentor. ‘Helemaal niet! Die stomme poes heeft geen poot uitgestoken!’ siste hij boos. ‘Echt wel, jij wilde gewoon niet luisteren zodat je daarna mij de schuld kan geven, dat doe je altijd!’ Duivelpoot gromde. Maar voordat hij iets kon zeggen sprong Sparrentak ertussen. ‘We gaan! Geen gezeur meer!’ ‘Dit zal je nog berouwen!’ mauwde Duivelpoot tegen Engelpoot, en daarna stampte hij boos weg. Dat zal je leren! Toen ze in het hart van het bos waren. Stopte Sparrentak. ‘Oké, nachtjagen is één van de vele dingen waar de SchaduwClan om bekent staat. Opschepper. ‘Waarvoor staat het nog meer bekent dan?’ mauwde ze uitdagend. Ze zag een kleine irritatie bij haar mentor, maar voordat die kon antwoorden nam Duivelpoot het woord. ‘Dat weet natuurlijk alleen een waardige SchaduwClankrijger, jij dus niet.’ Engelpoot keek hem aan. ‘Weet je het zeker?’ siste ze. ‘Hoe weet jij dat eigenlijk Duivelpoot?’ mauwde zijn mentor, ‘jij bent verre van!’ Woest keerde Duivelpoot zich om naar zijn mentor. ‘Ik zou jou anders makkelijk kunnen inmaken hoor! Zwakkeling!’ Met grote ogen keek Engelpoot naar Heemstvleugel. Vindt hij dat oké?! Maar ze zag eerder angst in zijn ogen dan woede. Welke mentor durft zijn eigen leerling niet eens aan te pakken?! Nou ja … beter dan een mentor die niet in je gelooft. Ze keek naar Heemstvleugels broer. Die leek ook verontwaardigd dat zijn broer niks zei. Uiteindelijk verbrak Sparrentak de ongemakkelijke stilte. ‘Oké, wat is het belangrijkste bij nachtjagen?’ ‘Je ogen goed openhouden,’ mauwde Duivelpoot simpelweg. Sparrentak knikte. ‘Heel goed!’ Daarna keek Duivelpoot uitdagend naar zijn zus, alsof hij wilde zeggen: Zie je wel?! Engelpoots vacht prikkelde weer met irritatie, maar dit keer echt overal. Ook voelde ze een steek van verdriet. Waarom had ze nou geen familie die om haar gaf? En die haar aanmoedigde of hielp? Blijkbaar ben ik niet zo geliefde bij de SterrenClan, als die dode katten nog wel bestaan dan. Na de uitleg splitsten ze op. Sparrentak en Engelpoot tegen Heemstvleugel en Duivelpoot. Het ging erom wie het eerste vier verschillende stukken prooi had gevangen. Engelpoot hoopte vurig dat ze dit zouden winnen. Meteen sprintte ze haar mentor achterna. Ik moet en zal winnen! '' Maar het ging meteen mis. Ze spotte een eekhoorn, maar doordat ze niet zo goed kon zien, brak een twijgje onder haar. Engelpoot kromp ineen. ''Ohh nee! Ze keek al naar Sparrentak. Die met zijn hoofd aan het schudden was en er zelf maar op uit ging trekken. Heerlijk gedaan, Engelpoot. Echt weer heerlijk gedaan. Ze wachtte niet en ging meteen weer door met het opsporen van nieuw prooi. Na een tijdje ving ze de geur op van een spreeuw. Die kan ik wel hebben! De spreeuw zat lekker in zijn nestje. Ze klom de boom in waar de spreeuw zat. Heel zachtjes, zonder enig geluid te maken sloop ze naar het nestje toe. Ze had twee keuzes: Of ze kon springen en heel zijn nestje naar beneden gooien in de hoop dat de spreeuw niet weg zou komen, en als dat zo was, dan kon ze hem altijd nog achterna springen. De twee keuze was dat ze gewoon heel zachtjes naar hem toe zou sluipen, maar dan was er meer kans dat de vogel zou voelen dat iemand op de tak stond, of nog erger, dat hij haar zag! Maar Engelpoot had niet eens tijd om een van de twee keuzen te kiezen, want ze gleed uit over de gladde stam. Nog net op tijd draaide ze in de lucht, zodat ze op haar al haar poten neerkwam. De spreeuw schrok en vloog weg. Daar gaat me kans! Sparrentak kwam naar haar toegerend. ‘Je hebt mooi alle prooi in het bos verjaagd! Heb jij überhaupt wel ogen?’ Ja joh, vraag niet eens of het wel gaat! Zou ik ook niet doen! Woest stond ze op. ‘Nou sorry hoor, soms heeft iemand gewoon niet zijn dag!’ ‘Nou bij jou duurt het dan wel erg lang, want de volgende dag is al begonnen hoor! Het is al na middernacht, dat betekent dat de volgende dag al begonnen is.’ Ja dat weet ik ook wel hoor, betweter! Woest zwiepte ze met haar staart. ‘Blijkbaar heb je me niet goed genoeg getraind dan!’ siste ze, en daarna stampte ze keihard weg. Ze had er geen zin meer in. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze alle vier weer bij elkaar. Sparrentak had een muis, een eekhoorn, een rat en een merel gevangen. En Engelpoot helemaal niks. Heemstvleugel had een woelmuis en een waterrat en Duivelpoot had een duif en een spreeuw. Heemstvleugel kwam trots aangetrippeld. ‘Duivelpoot deed het geweldig! Het is net alsof hij gewoon in de SchaduwClan is geboren!’ Engelpoot zuchtte vermoeid. Natuurlijk deed Duivelpoot het weer geweldig. Waarom ook niet hè? ‘Engelpoot ook! Ik heb alleen deze muis gevangen!’ Engelpoot keek hem woest aan. Je hoeft heus niet te doen alsof ik ook net zo goed ben hoor! Ik weet best dat ik een mislukkeling ben! Misschien hoor ik hier gewoon niet thuis! De moed zonk haar in de poten. De laatste gedachten bleef lang hangen. Ik hoor hier volgens mij echt niet thuis! Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad Categorie:Het Nieuwe Pad: hoofdstukken Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder Categorie:HNP; Opkomende Donder: hoofdstukken Categorie:Donderslag Categorie:Donderslag: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken: per verhaal